1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable and a cable harness using the same, which is suitable to be installed in electronic devices such as camera, laptop computer, liquid crystal television.
2. Prior Art
In the electronic devices such as camera, laptop computer, liquid crystal television, as a cabling material (wiring material) for signal transmission which is installed in a connecting part or the like for connecting a main body for operating the electronic device and a display part such as liquid crystal display, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) has been often used, since the FPC is relatively flexible and can be disposed within a flat and thin type electronic device.
As the wiring material alternative to FPC, there is a flat cable formed by laying flatly a plurality of narrow wires (e.g. coaxial cables), and then weaving polyester fiber members to thread into each of the flatly laid wires along a direction substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the flatly laid wires. For example, JP-A 2001-101934 and JP-A 2008-235024 disclose such conventional flat cables.
For example, JP-A 2008-235024 discloses a flat cable (planar cable), in which a plurality of cables each of which includes an inner conductor and a protective coating layer for coating a periphery of the inner conductor are juxtaposed flatly to have a flat shape, and the juxtaposed cables contacting to each other are collected by weaving with a woof for each predetermined number. Further, warps are juxtaposed along sides of the juxtaposed cables in a width direction of the cables, and an elongation of the woof is greater than that of the warps.
According to the structure disclosed by JP-A 2008-235024, when the flat cable is deformed to be U-shape by bending the flat cable with angle of 180 degrees at a predetermined position, the woof in the bent portion extends and the cables of the bent portion may escape from clearances (gaps) between the woven cables and the woof in accordance with the extension of the woof at the bent portion. Therefore, it is possible to realize the inflection and deformation of the flat cable while keeping flat (planar) state of the flat cable, thereby maintaining the total configuration of the flat cable.